Melody, Oh Melody, Sing me a Song Of Love
by Ricordi
Summary: Ten drabbles based on ten different songs. Contains AU, fluff, drama, angst, romance, etc. Perfect Pair


**Title: Melody, Oh Melody, Sing me a Song of Love  
Word Count: 2100  
Genre: General (meaning angst, fluff, drama, romance, etc..but no violence or NC-17s)  
DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Tezuka and Fuji, you know who they belong to..*wink***

Ten song drabbles of Perfect Pair for ccssy-lw, because she loves Tezuka as much as I love Fuji more than Maths.

(A/N: I have issues on song number 7, I wanted to write smut in there but I can't.)

**

* * *

1. Take my Hand [Callalily] {**This is probably the longest of the drabbles**. **features Kiddie!Perfect**}  
**

There were always places within places that people call secret. One of them was a child by the name of Fuji Syuusuke. But he never knew that there were other people who claim his 'secret' place as theirs.

It was just a small patch of grass behind the bushes, away from the pavement the blue-eyed boy was getting sick of. What made the place 'secret' is because when people walk around, they wouldn't seem to notice the area even if it's not that hard to miss. Fuji always came here to hide from Yuuta, or from his playmates. Sometimes, he even dozes off to sleep since it's peaceful there, unlike the busy world. Today, the reason for hiding is a game of hide-and-seek. Once the young boy's settled on the grass, he noticed some rustling next to him. Fuji didn't notice at first since he's been looking out for his playmates. He glanced to his side, finding another young boy with glasses staring at a pot with a bonsai planted in it.

"Um…what are you doing, Tezuka-kun?" asked Fuji to his classmate.

The other boy looked up to meet a curious, close-eyed face, "May I take this home?"

Fuji became confused, "Huh? But why are you asking for my permission?"

The bespectacled boy answered with a straight face, very unlikely to be seen in a kid, "Because I frequently see you here, so this plant must be yours or someone else's."

After hearing the other's explanation, Fuji's smiled, "Don't worry, it's been there for a long time. I don't think anyone owns it so you can take it home. But on one condition, since you said that I 'own' the place," the honey-haired boy beamed.

"Play with me."

Tezuka was a bit surprised. He was seen as the type who did not play with other children, to the dismay of previous kids who asked him what Fuji had requested. He was used to saying no, but somehow, he couldn't. Not because of he wouldn't get to take the bonsai home if he refused, but rather, because of the kid in front of him. He wanted to fell the warmth of Fuji's hands when they play for the first time. It was a different kind of warmth, the type that makes Tezuka feel that he can be free.

"Okay. I agree."

Fuji's smile widened with happiness. "Hooray!" He stood up and took hold of Tezuka's hand, "Come," and dragged the stoic kid somewhere where they can be really alone to themselves.

The warmth Tezuka felt was more fleeting than he thought. And he forgot about the bonsai plant until a few years later, he went to take it home after remembering the first time his crush first held his hand.

**2. Seven Black Roses [Chicosci]**

He's been sitting there for hours, staring at the window, and yet, no movement has been made. Ever since he's been sold to some rich guy, Fuji still loves Tezuka, even they have exchanged those hurtful words underneath the same tree they promised eternal happiness with each other.

The honey-haired man never expected his parents to sell him out of desperation. But he couldn't blame them. They're family. And he also couldn't blame Tezuka either, since the taller man guaranteed him that he will be out of his owner's house in any way possible. They both hung to that thought, despite saying goodbye to each other.

Fuji shook out from his reverie. He turned his head to where the vase filled with what were once fresh roses. A farewell gift from Tezuka. And also his promise to the smaller man.

As time seemed to whir on, his holder did only little to heave the weight of loneliness in his heart.

It's been three days already, the roses have died and dried, and Fuji had never missed Tezuka this much.

**3. You're so Real [Matchbox Twenty] {**Playtime!**}  
**

The tennis court is only a medium for them to convey messages to each other.

"I hope you think you're better, but admit it, you like the way I am ne, Tezuka?"

"I've never said anything like that, Fuji. Sometimes, weaknesses can be shown in the worst possible time, so you should not let your guard down"

"My guard? Shouldn't it be your guard, hm?"

"Both of our guards then. Shall we resume the game?"

This is one of too many attempts of Fuji in interjecting mind games while playing tennis. Tezuka knew this is one of his boyfriend's tactics in winning the game, and on occasion, a bet or two.

"You know, you can always show how you feel, towards everything. It's not such a bad idea." They volleyed until they were close to the net.

"Aa. I intend to do just that, I want you to realize yourself as well," was the curt reply. And being the genius that he was, Fuji would expect his opponent to land a zero-shiki drop shot or something that would secure a point.

But what happened next could have made the smaller of the two swoon in amazement had he been aware of the events.

Tezuka kissed him, dead center on the court.

Point secured. Game won.

**4. BLAZE [Kinya] {**Note: AU, somewhat Tsubasa-verse..meh**}  
**

He never knew how inevitability and fate fitted in his life.

In this world, he was the protector of many, looked up by everyone. He only came from a small village near the outskirts of the country. He learned various forms of combat arts from his master, and now, as the successor to the great Yamato, Tezuka is now being summoned to court to serve and protect the royal family. But it was not the prince he was attached to, but to the high mage Fuji Syuusuke. The tall man once thought that Fuji was the prince of the land.

As time passed by, they were sent out on reconnaissance missions together countless times, and they were inseparable, even in the rage of war. At first, Fuji seemed rather playful, but then the ever-smiling man evolved into something more, especially when it concerned Tezuka. He never knew why but Fuji once told him, "We are both lost in this world, I can tell. So let us show each other the path to our own future," and a breathed whisper of "together," only audible to the two of them.

And the bespectacled man nearly swore he saw wings on Fuji's back. That solidified his resolve in fulfilling his dreams he wanted to share with the man before him.

He guessed it was fate after all that connected the two of them.

**5. Tsukihana [Nana Kitade]**

Fuji is as beautiful as a flower. That was undeniable. He's been credited at school, and even outside, for his natural beauty spite being a man. His words can seep through the core. That can be half undeniable. Random fangirls say he's sweet, rivals contend to that saying his words are like poison. He's not motivated in life. That is a handful of doubt. One who knows his record in tournaments and academics will not believe that even if it came from the mouths of Kikumaru and Inui.

But one dared believe that thought and fought hard to give spark to the flower, _his flower_, and the perks life has to offer.

And what better way to start than a date from his reflective flower.

**6. The Diary of Jane [Breaking Benjamin]**

It's been almost four years since Tezuka and Fuji became lovers. Sure they had their own share of spats and romance, but Tezuka is amazed in how Fuji can actually remember each one of them. From the time they pulled off the invention of wasabi-infused tea, to the time when Fuji 'accidentally' broke Marilyn's branch, to those times they cherish the most. Those times that, for Tezuka, only Fuji's delicate vocabulary can describe.

And one time that Tezuka peered inside Fuji's wooden drawer, he discovered the source, rather, the brunette's aid in remembering all of those moments. And even without opening the diary, Tezuka knew that he had made his place in Fuji's diary, and his heart.

**7. I wish I had an Angel [Nightwish] {**Note: some dark thoughts/themes**}  
**

Only a minute fraction of Tezuka believed in angels. And as every kid was told by their parents, angels are dainty, graceful, beautiful, and most of all, loving and caring for others. Once back then, he tried to find one out of whimsical innocence. Now, he has found one. Rather, the angel found him instead. Said angel was lying down next to him, sleeping peacefully like they never did any sin at all, void of any clothing save for a white sheet covering the both of them.

Tezuka couldn't remember when he was driven to this lust. Maybe it was within his age, but that was only half logical. Give or take, he could say that it gives him a sense of bliss, being with this man. Some say his lover was the thirteenth disciple, a devil in holy garb. But he doesn't care about what they say.

Sooner or later, he will have to give in to the angel that is Fuji, and probably bind the angel down to the earth in pure desire.

**8. A Thousand Miles [Vanilla Sky]**

As much as Fuji wanted to leave the country, he couldn't. He tried many times with his profession in photography, but something in the back of his mind is telling him not to. For Tezuka might come home when he least expected it.

He misses Tezuka, that's a written fact. He misses all of the memories spent with him.

As he makes his way in the crowd, train ticket in hand, Fuji will never miss this chance. For he knows, that once he rides the train, at the end; there will be a Tezuka Kunimitsu waiting for him. Waiting for him to welcome the stoic man back home.

Finally, after a length of a thousand miles, they got to see each other again.

**9. River Flows in You [Yiruma]**

Nobody suspected a thing. Not even their closest friends would have guessed it. Only the two, waltzing in the middle of the court, would know who's who behind the paper masques.

It could be a miracle, or just the power of his sister's makeup, Fuji mused. It was his dream - no, _their_ dream to dance (even if it was Fuji's proposal at first, and Tezuka deemed it impossible, but then after some ardent convincing, the taller man believed too as well) right here, in the night when couples get to express themselves without being embarrassed. A night solely for those who know only how to love.

The only downside to this antic of theirs is how Fuji's dress itches. But then, that feeling was highly overpowered by the thought of Tezuka seeing this getup really cute, and beautiful.

So they shall dance, and dance they shall, with the music that carefully molds their dance into something more.

**10. Keep Holding On [Avril Lavigne]**

The night was cold with rain and only Fuji was left alone in the flat he shares with Tezuka. The latter was away on a trip; rather, went back home to confront his parents about his relationship with Fuji. While the genius has to somehow face the same trial a little later after his parents return from an overseas vacation, being left alone in the place makes him anxious. He's scared that when the door opens, he won't find his boyfriend standing at the door, but a raging father or the like.

Fuji once consulted Yumiko of their future. The result was a happy life. He trusted his sister's predictions. However, in this situation, he thinks it takes more than a fortune reading to get through the tough times. His thoughts say there's a perfect hundred percent chance the Tezuka family will say no, due to the issues of 'omiai' and 'conservativeness' lingering in the air. Nevertheless, Fuji is sure his Kunimitsu will find a way out.

Thunder boomed in the sky, masking the sound of a door opening. The flash of lightning was too bright for Fuji to see a pair of arms holding him tight. All he heard was Tezuka's voice saying, "It's fine now, Syuusuke. It took me a while, but they somehow receded. It's going to be all right from here on."

Fuji wore a wry smile. Yes, from here on, everything will be fine. He'll hold on to this reassurance and face his fears soon.

-**recapitulations**-end-

* * *

How was it? I hope you like it!

**Plot Butterfly**: I'm having thoughts of making an Antigone-verse TeFu fic, but then again, I don't think it would be dramatic. Oh well, I just want to hear some thoughts on this.


End file.
